Destiny Brought Us Together
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: Then suddenly a idea formed on her lip's as she smiled and said "Destiny". Eddie smiled. "Yeah. Destiny Sweet. But why did you pick that Name". A sweet smile played on her lip's as she said "Because Destiny brought us Together". Can Nina & Eddie hid there secret from the rest of the Anubis House? What happen's when Victor is up to his old game's? R&R! MORE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **everyone! Like I promised here's you'r next Chapter :D I would like to say I'm sorry about how bad this sucked xD I'll shut up now xD ENJOY! xD**

**FULL SUMMARY- ****Then suddenly a idea formed on her lip's as she smiled and said "Destiny". Eddie smiled. "Yeah. Destiny Sweet. But why did you pick that Name". A sweet smile played on her lip's as she said "Because Destiny brought us Together". Can Nina & Eddie hid there secret from the rest of the Anubis House? What happen's when Victor is up to his old game's? Follow Nina, Eddie, Amber, Fabian and everyone else as They face the Truth and A scary secret no one saw coming**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA xD Only the Plot & My OC'S! I don't even own the amazing song It will Rain by Bruno Mar's xD**

**Cause there'll be no sunlight**

**If I lose you, baby**

**There'll be no clear skies**

**If I lose you, baby**

**Just like the clouds**

**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**

**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**

* * *

On a raining night in Malibu two teenager's laid in bed. Sweet and passion filled kisses were shared. The storm was at it's peak. Candle's lit the room, allowing a glow. Clothes scattered across the floor.

She looked up at him with scared eye's. He gave her look saying "Are you sure" Instead of replying she gave him a sweet kiss filled full of her love. "I love you Eddie" She said softly. He gave her a famous smile and said "Nina Martin. I love you more then anything"

**THE NEXT MORINING**

Nina woke up to find two strong arm's around her waist. She smiled to her self and cuddle in closer, feeling his warmth. Eddie's eye's slowly opened and looked down at the beautiful girl in his arm's "Morining Beautiful" A light blush crept across her face as she replied with a sweet giggle.

They laid like that for a couple minute's. Both blushing a tomato red. They were both remembering the event's of last night. Eddie was just in his boxer's, while Nina wore only Eddie's shirt, which was slightly big on her. Nina let out a yawn and looked up at him "Eddie" "Hmmmmm" he asked still in la la land.

"Do-o you reg-gret las-st night" She asked looking down, tear's forming in her mocha eye's. That got his attention as he gently grabbed her chin so she had to look at him. "Are you crazy? Last night was the best night of my life. I love you Neen's and I'm never going to leave you" Her face started to heat up. Instead of replying she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Hard.

He smiled into the kiss. She quickly flipped them so she was ontop. She pulled away and looked into his eye's. "Eddie" she said sweetly. "Nina" he replied smiling. She leaned down to his lip's where they were almost touching. "You have to go. Gran's gonna be here soon" He groaned as she wispered that. "But Nin-" He was was cut off my Nina getting off of him and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. When I get done you better be gone" Before she could close the door he jolted up and ran over to her. "Fine. I'll see you at the mall later" She nodded and smiled then they shared a sweet kiss. "Eddie Go" She said giggling. He smirked and said "I'm going. I'm going" Nina then closed her bathroom door and slid down it like them girl's do in romantic movie's. She allowed her self to smile and say a simple "Wow".

**5 Week's Later**

Nina kneeled down infront of the toliet. Puking her brain's out. A faint knock was heard on the bathroom's door. "Nina? Are you ok" Came the voice of another girl. "Yeah Jess I'm Fin-" She started to say but the vomit came up before she could finish.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eye's pushed open the stall's door. They were currently at the local mall. Jess quickly bent down next to Nina and pulled her hair back while rubbing her back. "I know Nina. It's ok. Shhhhhh" Jess said softly. Nina finally finished and looked up at her with glassy eye's.

"Nina what's going on" Jess asked with a confused look plastered on her face. Nina bit her lip and looked down at her lap, still on the floor of the bathroom. "I think-k I'm-m pregen-nt-t" Complete slience soon followed. Finally it all snapped together and Jess quickly asked "When, Where, Is It's Eddie's, Does he know"

Nina let out a sigh and said "About 5 week's ago when we got that bad storm, my room, Ofcourse and No" Jess nodded her head. "Did you take them pee on the stick thingy's to make sure" She nodded her head and guestered to the stick with a small little stick with a pink plus sign.

"Maybe it's wrong. Take more" Nina rolled her eye's and pointed to about 3 other stick's with the same little pink sign. "Oh Neen's" Jess started to say. "Jess! What am I going to do? What's Gran gonna say? What will Eddie say? Oh My Gosh! This is my senior year Jess! I have to finish school I just have too" By the time she finished Nina bursted into tear's. She clung on to Jess and sobbed while Jess whisper's comforting word's. "It's going to be ok. We'll go to my mom's doctor place and see for sure before you tell Eddie and Gran" Nina just nodded and evently she stopped crying.

**A COUPLE HOUR'S LATER**

Nina layed on the white paper as Pam, Jess's mom squirted cold stuff on her stomach. Jess stood behind Nina holding her hand. The screen sat infront of them showed image's. Pam smiled as she turned to the two teenage girl's. "Well Nina. It look's like you are pregent. You have a health baby inside of you" A few tear's slid down Nina's face.

Pam sat next to Nina and held her other hand. "What am I going to do. Gran's going to kill me. Oh my god. Eddie. I still have school" Pam gave her a sad smile and said "Gran'a not going to freak out. Eddie's not going to leave you. As for school I have some pamplet's that show's you some option's so you can maybe finish school early"

Nina sadly nodded her head. Pam gave her a reasuring squeaze. "Do you want me to come with you and tell you'r Gran" Pam asked. Nina nodded her head and said "Please but Can I go tell Eddie first? Then Gran" Pam nodded her head. The girl's quickly got there stuff and drove Nina to Jess's house where Pam would meet them to go tell her later that night.

**A HOUR LATER**

Nina and Jess laid out on the couch watching Full House re-run's. A light knock was heard. Jess shot up and gave Nina's hand a squeze as she walked to the door. "Nina. I'm going over to Aaron's house. Good Luck" Jess called as she grabbdd her cell phone and quickly made her way outside.

Eddie came into view and gave her a huge smile. "Hey Nina. Are you ok? You'r texted seemed pretty urgent. Oh and why did Jess say good luck" He asked with a comfused look. Nina bit her lip and said "Eddie. I think you might wanna sit down" He raised a eyebrow but quickly made his way over to Nina and sat down next to her.

"Promise you won't freak out" She asked and her voice cracking at the word out. He nodded and put his hand gently on her cheek. "Ofcourse Nina. I love you. You can tell me anything" Eddie notice Nina's eye's were glassy.

She took a huge breath and said with tear's streaming down her beautiful face "I'm pregent" Eddie was shocked. His eye's were wide open in shock.

This only made Nina cry harder fearing he would break up with her. Finally Eddie snapped out of his thought's and smiled. Nina gave him a strange look and said "Eddie? Say something? You'r really creeping me out" Eddie just smiled and got off the couch.

He took Nina in his arm's and spun her around. Nina was shocked and stop crying. Her once sad face was replacing by a confused one.

He finally let her go and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm going to be a dad" He said happily. Nina gave him a strange look and said "Wait? You'r not mad" "Nooo! I'm a little freaked out but what's done is done" He told her smiling. "But Eddie? What are we going to do" He just gave her a smile and said "All that can wait. This can't"

Before Nina could ask what he meant he gently grabbed her cheek and gave her a kiss full of passion and love her mind went wild.

Nina kissed him back with just as much passion and love. She was just glad he didn't hate her.

Now how is Gran going to take It. Oh boy.

* * *

**-PLEASE READ-**

**BEFORE YOU GET MAD & CALL ME NAMES I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING! IF YOU EVER SAW THIS IT'S BECAUSE OF MY OTHER PROFILE (INSANELYSPRINKLEPANCAKES) POSTED THIS! SOMEONE HACKED IT AND DELETED ALL MY FANFIC'S! I LUCKLY FOUND THIS! SO YEAH! NOW YOU KNOW!**

**Hey everyone! Sucked Huh! Sorry If I got anything wrong xD Haha! Oh & KT Isn't in this Fanfic xD She doesn't even exsit xD HAHA!**

**WELL! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT & SORRY IF IT SUCKED! FIRST CHAPTER'S ARE ALWAY'S AWKARD xD BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL GET BETTER xD**

**READ & REVIEW LOVIE'S xD**

**I LOVE YA'LL! xD**

**ShatterHearts(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Well I'm basically completely changing This xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Nothing xD**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! EDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" A loud voice yelled out. "AHHHH! Nina! Your gonna break my hand" The other, male voice said.  
"Come on Nina! Breath in and out like we praticed" Another older, female said. Tear's spilled out of her green eye's. "I can't do it". The older woman, Gran gently rubbed a wet rag over her grand-daughter's sweaty forehead.  
"Yes you can. You have to foucs" Pam, the docotor and Pam's one said. Nina yelled out in pain. Eddie kissed her forehead and said "Come on. You can do it. I know you can". He wiped the tear's that fell from her face with his thumb.

Nina looked at Pam and pushed. She let put scream's of pain. Gran rubbed her back encouragely.  
"That's right. I can almost see it's head. A little harder" Nina listened to Pam and pushed as hard as she can. "One more then it will all be done" She said. "You can do it sweety" Gran said aboyt to cry for both her daughter and the birth of her grandchild.  
"AHHHH! EDDIE! I HATE YOU" She screamed. Eddie looked around nervously and said "I know right now your mad but come on Neen's" She sent him a glare and gave one last push.  
Eddie's eye's widen as he saw the baby. "I'm going down" He said falling face forward. A loud cry was heard.  
Pam held up the baby and said "It's a girl" Right before Nina smiled and drifted off into the darkness.

**30 MINUTE'S LATER-**

Nina woke up to a face over her's smiling. "Hey" She said softly. "Hey" He replied. She completely forgot about the baby untill she heard a soft whimper. "Wanna see her" Nina nodded her head excitedly.

He went over and gently grabbed the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked over to Nina and gently placed the baby in her arm's.

The baby had probably the brightese green eye's out there. The little hair she did have was a dirty blonde. "She's beuatiful" Eddie breathed looking down at both of them. "Yeah. She's so beuatiful" She agreed. The baby smiled and Nina's heart melted instancely.

A nurse came in interrupting the sweet family moment. "Sorry to interrupt but have you decided a name for her" Nina and Eddie looked at eachother. Trying to decide on a name.

Then suddenly a idea formed on her lip's as she smiled and said "Destiny". Eddie smiled. "Yeah. Destiny Sweet. But why did you pick that Name". A sweet smile played on her lip's as she said "Because Destiny brought us Together".

* * *

**HEYYY! I wanna clear Up a few Thing's First!**

**1. I messed Up & Said Nina had brown Eye's! SHE HAS GREEN & EDDIE HAS DARK GREEN xDD Sorry xDD**

**2. I changed this Because I litterly tried to write A new Chapter but all of It Sucked xDD So I'm changing It up Some xDD**

**3. I think the Title of this Fanfic Say's It All xDD "Destiny brought us Together" Get It xDD Wow I'm Stupid xDD**

**4. You'll see Gran's reaction Soon(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE!  
GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK D:  
IT SUCKS!  
Yeah xD Sadly! I sorta lost instrest! So please do me a favor!  
Give me ideas? They can be anything really! Just so I don't give up on this(:  
Everyone who gives me Idea's will get a Shout-Out & Dedicated to the Next Chapter!  
So yeah! Please do that(:  
REVIEW OR PM!  
-ShatterHearts(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone..._**

**_I bet you think this is a update... Sadly it's not._**

**_I know I said this wasn't going to happen. But sadly it's going too._**

**_I'm leaving FF. net. No. Not because of Zoey. Because I'm trying to get my life on track. I'm trying to get my permit, job, and just find myself._**

**_As silly as it sounds it's true. _**

**_I know ya'll will probably hate me. I don't blame you._**

**_So yeah. All of my fanfics are up for adoption!_**

**_I met so many amazing people on here, but I have to go. I don't think I'll ever come back._**

**_Plus I'm crazy busy. I'll still be reading fanfics though._**

**_I'm sorry but I guess this is it. Again, I'm sorry._**

**_I have ideas so pm me._**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED ON CO-AUTHORING ANY OFNMY FANFICS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM!_**

**_I guess this is it._**

**_Goodbye all you amazing people._**

**_I love you guys,_**

**_Kay _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Urghmmmm... Hi everyone. I bet you thought this was me saying I'm coming back right? Well... No... I'm saying that I'm permanently done with fanfiction._**

**_Lately I've been thinking about my future. As silly as this sounds (You know, it being summer) But I wanna buckle down. I know we just started summer. But I need to get serious. I mean I need to buckle down on everything. Every since I've been on ff I've sorta fell out of contact with friends. And that really sadden me._**

**_Friends and family are EVERYTHING to me. And I just feel like I need to get them back._**

**_I know you're probably saying "Oh look another stupid author note". Well if you think that then you truly don't care. I know this sounds harsh but I had to say it._**

**_Also, I'm really shy. I get all stutterly around people I don't know. I wanna change that. That's also why I'm leaving. I'm going to try and get less shy._**

**_Plus I have my permit test coming up. I REALLY wanna pass it. So I'm leaving. Trust me, it's better this way._**

**_I don't think I'll ever stop writing. I just need to really focus. I know it sounds stupid. But I want to do this._**

**_I hope you don't hate me. But this is better. I won't be responding to pm's anymore._**

**_So alright. This is goodbye._**

**_I hope all of you live a happy and fun life._**

**_Goodbye. I'll miss all of you._**

**_I love you guys even though I never talked to half of you,_**

**_AHFY_**


End file.
